fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Slime
Slime Slime is a Fusion Element And Idea Of The User Leziculous (PEOPLE MADE THIS TOO ON OTHER STUFF) . It has a colour pallete of Green, Pastel Green, Lime, Purple. Slime '''is an Element that has '''Slow '''And Stun Spells. As it Being Sticky In Real Life.' '''Slime '''obtainable by fusing Nature And Water. Costing 600 In Total. __TOC__ '''Statistics' Stats * Damage: High * Defense: Average * Speed: Slow Extra: Words4Dumb0s: Gelatinous: To Describe A Jelly Like Object | Slap: Open Hand Hard To Face Movement: To Move | Mucus: Snot Idk Why BUT Its Slimy :c Ooze: SLIME | Devour: Consume Whole Burst: Splash | Sludge: More Like Poison To me But MEH! Slimy: SLIME BUT WITH Y IDOT | Overtake: To Take over Reason: Slime in real life is A Mixture Of Raw Materials Giving The Reason For Nature. As of Nature Slime Is 90% Water In The Whole Mixture. Spells: Transport: Gelatinous Movement "The User Shifts Their Body Into A Green Gelatinous Substance And Moves To The Location Selected" The User Shifts Their Body Into A Gelatinous Substance And Moves To The Location Selected, When A Player Comes In Contact The Player Gets Stunned And The Caster Stops The Spell From Completing Its Movement. Small Slime Particles Appears When The Player Is Moving. Mana: 250 CD: 5 Charge: None Projectile: '''Ooze Burst "The User Creates A Ball Of Pastel Green Ooze Shooting It Onto The Opposing Target, Stuns And Deals High Damage When Directly Hitting The Target" The User Creates A Ball Of Slime And Launches It Onto The Target. If The Ball 'o Ooze Hits The Ground Around The Player Instead Of Stunning Slows The Player And Deals Less Damage From Hitting The Ball Directly. Mana: 300 CD: 6 Charge: 1.5 Seconds = Ball And AoE Is Bigger Goes Slower But Stun Last Longer '''Contact: '''Slimy Slap "The User Makes Lime Slime Appear Under The Target And Slaps Them Knocking Them To The Opposite Direction Slapped, Slows The Opponent And Dealing Medium Damage." The User Slaps The Target And Makes Them Slow Dealing Medium Damage. Idk What To Put Here Now Mana: 300 CD: 10 Charge: None '''Shield: Mucus Devour "The User Creates A Wall Of Pastel Green Slime Absorbing Most Attacks That Comes In Contact Into The Wall Of Slime" Most Spells That Goes Through Here Are Absorbed Or Stopped, Attacks Such As Beams Can Pierce Through The Wall With Out Being Absorbed. When A Player Comes In Contact The Player Is Now Stunned And Stuck Onto The Wall Being Vulnerable To Attacks From Outside Mana: 400 CD: 7 Charge: 2 Seconds = Shield Lasts Longer Ultimate: '''Sludge Overtake "The User Creates A Big Ball Of Purple And Green Slime, The User Selects Multiple Locations To Fire The Slime, Stuns And Deals High Damage." The User Creates A Ball Of Slime, The Ball Stuns And Deals Massive Damage For Each Projectile. When It comes in contact with ground it will explode and make a slime filled area doing small damage overtime and slowing them when on the area Mana: 1000 CD: 120 Charge: None '''Passive: Slime Restoration The User Is Covered In A Slimy Substance Healing The User 50 Hp Per Minute. However makes you 5% slower